Lady and the Tramp
Lady and the Tramp is a UK VHS release by Walt Disney Home Video in 1990. It got re-released by Disney Videos on 26th December 1996. and it got re-released by Disney Videos on August 1998. Description 1990 and 1996 VHS Generations of movie-goers have fallen in love with Walt Disney's timeless animated Classic, Lady and the Tramp. Lady, a pampered sweet-tempered cocker spaniel and Tramp, a jaunty, freedom-loving mongrel share a special friendship and thrilling adventures in this captivating story. Told through exquisite Disney animation and memorable songs, this charming film glows with humour, romance and fast paced excitement. One of the greatest films of all time, Lady and the Tramp remains absolutely irresistible for viewers of all ages! 1998 VHS Cast * Barbara Luddy as Lady * Larry Roberts as Tramp * Bill Thompson as Jock, Bull, Dachsie, Policeman, and Joe * Bill Baucom as Trusty * Stan Freberg as Beaver * Verna Felton as Aunt Sarah * Alan Reed as Boris * Peggy Lee as Darling, Si and Am, and Peg * Thurl Ravenscroft as Al the alligator * George Givot as Tony * Dallas McKennon as Toughy, Pedro, Professor, and Hyena * Lee Millar as Jim Dear, The Dogcatcher * The Mellomen as Dog Chorus * Mel Blanc as The Stray Dogs Trivia Trailers and info # The Little Mermaid (Coming to a Cinema Near You from Walt Disney Pictures) # Walt Disney Home Video Late 1990 - Lady and the Tramp, Alice in Wonderland, Dumbo, Mary Poppins, Donald Duck in Mathmagicland, Disney's Sing-Along Songs: The Bare Necessities, DuckTales, Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers, and The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh # The Rescuers (1990 - Coming Soon to Video) 1996 Re-release Opening # Walt Disney Classics (1995) - Mary Poppins, Alice in Wonderland, Dumbo, Robin Hood, and The Sword in the Stone # The VCI children's trailer from 1996 - Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Fourways Farm, Sooty, Rosie and Jim, Tots Video, Sky Dancers, and Dragon Flyz # The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (Coming Soon on Video) (Coming Soon from Disney Videos) # Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (On Video for a Very Limited Time) # Walt Disney Classics Range Early 1995 (Basil, The Great Mouse Detective, The Sword in the Stone, and Bedknobs and Broomsticks) # The Jungle Book # The Aristocats (Coming Soon to Video) # The Fox and the Hound (Coming Soon to Video) # The Lion King (Coming Soon to Video) # The Return of Jafar (Exclusively on Video) # Toy Story (Own it Now on Video) # The Santa Clause (Now Available to Own on Video) # Muppet Treasure Island (Now Available to Own on Video) # Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco (Now Available to Own on Video) # Disney's Sing-Along Songs 1993 (Be Our Guest and You Can Fly) Closing # Pinocchio (Available to Own on Video) # Aladdin (On Video This Autumn 1994) # Bambi (Now Available on Video) # The New Adventures on Timon and Pumbaa (Coming Soon to Video) # The Hunchback of Notre Dame (Coming to Video) # 101 Dalmatians (Coming Soon to Video) 1998 Re-release (Digitally Remastered) # Disney Videos Piracy Warning # Mulan (Teaser Trailer) (Coming Soon to a Cinema Near You) # Hercules (Now Available on Video) # Peter Pan (Now Available on Video) # The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars (Now Available on Video) # Flubber (Coming Soon on Video) # The Little Mermaid (Coming to Video this Winter 1998) Category:Lady and the Tramp Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:1996 VHS Releases Category:1990 VHS Releases Category:1998 VHS Releases Category:Walt Disney Home Video ident from 1986 to 1995